Las Historias del Proyecto Hetalia: Historia de Mexico
by Da Mangaka
Summary: La Historia de México puede ser un tema muy complicado, sobre todo si se escudriña. Conoce la historia de 2 hermanos; sus alti-bajos, traiciones, alianzas, amor y abandono. Cuando una profecía declara que de tierras Aztecas saldrá la nación más fuerte del mundo, la pregunta inevitable es "¿Que es lo que hace a uno como tal?"
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Bienvenidos todos a una nueva historia de lo que es el gran canon que es el **Proyecto Hetalia**.

Me presento de cuenta nueva: Mi nombre es Da Mangaka y soy la autora de esta historia que han de leer. Siéntanse libres de brincarse esta hoja y comenzar su viaje en lo que es la increíblemente surrealista Historia de México. Si desean quedarse a leer mis palabras, bienvenidos.

Cuando André Breton llegó por primera vez a México, al dar una conferencia enunció que "No sé por qué he venido aquí. México es el país más surrealista en el mundo". Según el maestro Breton, el Surrealismo es "[...] automatismo psíquico puro, por cuyo medio se intenta expresar, verbalmente, por escrito o de cualquier otro modo, el funcionamiento real del pensamiento. Es un dictado del pensamiento, sin la intervención reguladora de la razón, ajeno a toda preocupación estética o moral."

No hay realmente forma de describir a México ni su historia más que de forma surrealista, y en parte es por la forma en que se ha manejado a través de sus muchos protagonistas los cuales encuentran maneras de crear o convertirse en antagonistas. En realidad no hay reglas ni guías para dictaminar el crecimiento del país, sucediendo de forma espontánea a pesar de los bemoles que suceden con frecuencia. La historia de México, su crecimiento y su gente, por lo tanto, llegan a ser difíciles de entender de un modo razonable o coherente. La única forma de llegar a poder a discernir entre eventos son los sentimientos que se tenían en la época. Las inspiraciones que los empujaron a hacer lo que lo que hicieron en su momento o los inspiró a ir por aquel camino; sentimientos que aún son palpables en la actualidad.

En una historia caótica como la del país, el sentimiento sobrepasa a la razón y las necesidades de satisfacción de uno conquistan a las beneficencias para otros. La gran guerra que se vive actualmente ha comenzado a partir del mero impulso de probar algo que con razonamiento más profundo podría haberse hecho y hasta de forma mejor. Este es el gran problema de México.

La pregunta que se hace el joven Cuauhtémoc - quien es el protagonista principal de esta historia - evoca al sentimiento de poder probarse ser capaz de ser mejor para los demás, de poder sentir un nivel de felicidad y estabilidad mayor al que quizá ya posee pero es incapaz de ver debido al vacío que se ha creado con sus propios sentimientos de culpa e inferioridad: ¿Qué es lo que hace a una nación grande? ¿Qué la hace poderosa? Teniendo un ejemplo en el norte, Cuauhtémoc es incapaz de quizá ver por sí lo que puede hacer por uno, tratando de emular lo que no es posible debido a las grandes diferencias culturales y experiencias. Diferencias que su hermana, Xóchitl, trata de mantener constantemente a su vista a pesar de sus métodos cuestionables.

Ambos hermanos contrastarán mucho y se verá reflejado los conflictos que el país mismo sigue teniendo: la búsqueda de la modernidad en pos de conseguir un estatuto más grande, denigrando u olvidando un pasado que sigue luchando por existir; mientras que aquel pasado ignora las posibilidades de crecimiento y de expansión en pos de mantenerse vivo a cualquier costa, llegando a doler. Ninguno tiene la razón - y se abstienen de usarla, por cierto – dejándose guiar por impulsos y deseos, por el sentimiento. El país lo utilizan de lienzo y en el trazan lo que se les place en el momento.

Además de explorar la historia de México a través de estos dos personajes y sus relaciones con los protagonistas que han hecho la patria lo que es actualmente, es importante destacar y desmitificar a muchos de ellos.

Si bien - actualmente mientras escribo esto - han habido muchos cambios y reformas, la base de muchos de nuestros demonios sigue estando existente y no es exactamente solo cuestiones de partido - aunque influye mucho - o de corriente política. Muchos en el país, quizá después de varios intentos de levantarse, se han envuelto en una manta de desilusión y derrotismo con suspiros de que la nación jamás logrará levantarse ni tener el nivel de otros países. Otros han utilizado los demonios impartidos en clase como pilares de odio, como base para denigrar a ciertos linajes, ideas o gente sin poder darse el lujo de explorar el contexto en el cual estos existieron y su razón de ser, sus aportes; sin saber que también los protagonistas de la patria han obtenido un trato injusto pero en referente de limpiarlos y darles una imagen que nunca fue. Así como la historia es escrita por los ganadores - tal como lo menciono en la introducción a _Los Pecados de Nuestros Hermanos_ - esta puede ser editada al gusto de los actuales líderes para reflejar ciertos puntos de vista y darle al pueblo demonios que nunca existieron. Además, es importante notar que muchos de los países actualmente en la Elite han llegado a tales posiciones de manera heterodoxa y hasta cruel - una parte de nuestra propia historia siendo testigo de tal trato - y que es también trabajo de la misma gente el de buscar tales cambios.

Este trabajo tratará de ser lo más objetivo al dar una Historia de México más completa usando tanto razonamiento como el eterno sentimiento que se vive y se comparte en el país.

Aunque una obra Surrealista tenga muchas formas de darse a entender o termine por no tener sentido alguno, la historia de un país tiene un principio y quizá llegue a tener un fin. Este será una guía a utilizar en este largo camino por explicarla de manera elocuente pero también entretenida.

Espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo interpreto esta historia y de algún modo espero que sirva de reflexión para cómo mejorar nuestra situación.

_Marzo 12 2013_

* * *

**AVISO**

La serie "Axis Powers Hetalia", "World Series Hetalia" y/o "The Beautiful World of Hetalia" le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Por medio de este aviso, hago saber que no soy la dueña original o intelectual de los personajes, cánones e historia en el cual está basado esta historia de ficción.

Mientras que esta historia está basada en eventos históricos y reales, continua siendo un trabajo ficticio con el cual la autora de esta historia no está recibiendo ganancia monetaria alguna. Este es un trabajo de ficción creado con propósitos de entretenimiento gratuito y de dicción. Los lectores de esta historia son libres de compartir y/o traducir este texto en el idioma de su predilección siempre y cuando se le dé crédito a la autora.

Cualquier otro trabajo y obra referida en esta historia (Poemas, Escritos, Canciones, etc) le pertenecen a sus autores y creadores originales y la autora de esta obra no toma crédito de ellos.

El diseño utilizado para el personaje de México del Norte (Cuauhtémoc) es basado en el personaje original (OC) de Nadiezda, mientras que el diseño para México del Sur (Xóchilt) está basado en el OC de sw33t-hobbit. Puedes ver más de sus diseños y otros trabajos en sus respectivos Deviantart.

Esta historia es parte del Canon de la serie **Proyecto Hetalia (_Project Hetalia_)**, por lo cual no se debe comparar con el canon principal de la serie original.

Se extiende la invitación al lector a utilizar esta historia y otras del canon como suyo, tomar inspiración de él, quitar o agregar cosas de él siempre y cuando sea referida la obra de la cual se ha originado y su autora.


	2. Introducción - Alianza por el Cambio

¡Qué manera tan dichosa de comenzar el día y qué manera de terminarlo!

Hermoso, esplendido y cálido con un toque de alegría y una explosión de esperanza.

Así lo sentía su alma, así le retumbaba el corazón.

El día soñado había llegado y ni él ni su pueblo podían aguantarse la emoción.

Por las calles del Periférico ya se escuchaban los tambores y en el Ángel todos celebraban el cambio bien buscado.

Si bien había uno que otro que refunfuñaba y fruncía el ceño, la victoria pronto los abrazaba y dejaban aún lado tales diferencias.

Hoy era la noche de la victoria, del cambio bien soñado y su gente lo sabía.

Por más de 7 décadas, el Partido Revolucionario Institucional - mejor conocido como el PRI - había sido quien dictaminaba las leyes y órdenes del país a como sus intereses lo dejaba. Autoritario y ruin, responsable de miseria y de atraso del cual solo pocos elegidos podían utilizar como plataforma para conquistar y llegar a los aposentos de los dioses oligarcas. De los dioses mezquinos que hicieron caso nulo a las peticiones y ruegos de una población que a final de cuentas llegó a acostumbrarse a las innumerables crisis económicas al punto de confiar más en el usurero que en el banquero y con muy buena razón.

La libertad de expresión - a pesar de ser protegida por las Garantías Individuales - era solo para aquellos que alababan a aquel que en el momento estuviese en el poder, gobernando cual rey fuese con un parlamento u corte cuyo único trabajo era el de aplaudir y aprobar cualquier capricho que se les pusiese a la orden del día. Donde expresiones pidiendo un cambio eran reprimidos o inclusive exterminados. Donde aquel que osaba decir la verdad era asesinado o desaparecido - a pesar de que la población comenzó a juntar ambos términos como lo mismo a final de cuentas.

En ese 2 de Julio, y en con transmisión especial del Presidente actualmente en mando, se dio a conocer la derrota del gigante.

Labastida no pudo detener lo inevitable, y su partido perdía sin lugar a dudas: 36% en contra de 43% de su contrincante, el excéntrico Vicente Fox Quesada.

Y en todos los canales de televisión se veía la emoción que solo se puede describir como "ganar el Mundial de Fútbol": coreando el famoso "Oe! Oe!" seguido del "Cielito Lindo" para despedir al _dinosaurio_ PRIista, corría la gente alrededor del Ángel de la Independencia ondeando la bandera tricolor con su águila galante en pos de pelea. Victorioso esta vez. Todo sabía a victoria.

A pesar de esto, el joven que veía las noticias de forma atónita, no dejaba de pensar en aquella persona. Se preguntaba lo que podría estar pensando en el momento. Si por las selvas de Chiapas en donde se escondía, si ella celebra o simplemente gruñe el festejo del cambio.

"Da lo mismo al final" Le vino en mente sus palabras y su cara de enfado. "Algún día te vas a dar cuenta por ti mismo: en este país no hay tal cosa como el cambio. Solo espero que estés lo suficientemente vivo para decirte _'Te lo dije'_"

El joven hizo un chasquido con la lengua y dejó el pensamiento aparte, invitando a la emoción en su corazón a tomarlo de nuevo en presa.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer en el momento, si llamar al ganador o irse inmediatamente a festejar con los demás de su raza dando vueltas al monumento, por lo que decidió mejor tomar un baño revitalizante en vez de su 'regaderazo' de todos los días.

El joven de tez morena, con una melena generosa y negra, cuyo corazón no dejaba de gritar de emoción es conocido como Cuauhtémoc. Nombre de pila, Alejandro Sánchez y el agregado final de Fernández en honor a su madre.

"¡Ah! ¡Casi me olvidaba!" Cuauhtémoc se rió ante su descuido, con la camisa en una mano y la otra agarrando el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones de mezclilla aguados por tanto uso y tiempo, tratando de deshacerse de él a pesar de que por lo general solo necesitaba sumir el estómago para deslizarse fuera de ellos.

Camino, pues, el joven alegre con los pantalones lentamente bajando por su cuenta - el cinturón de cuero abierto a final de cuentas - y agarró el teléfono.

Ya estaba pensando en qué decir cuando el mismo aparato cobró vida, timbrando de forma estruendosa. Asustado por un momento, primero soltando tal aparato y dando un paso para atrás y a final de cuentas volviéndose a reír, Cuauhtémoc tomó el teléfono y respondió.

"¿Bueno?"

"¡Felicidades tío! ¿Ya tenés jefe nuevo, no es cierto?" Contestó otro hombre, igualmente alegre y con un acento que hizo que Cuauhtémoc suspirar un poco, sonrisa en cara pero moviendo la cabeza negativamente. "¡En hora buena! Ya sabés que haréis con él?"

"Hola Martín." Le contestó de manera seca, a pesar de estar riéndose para sí mismo.

"¿Cómo que 'Hola'?" Le demandó la voz "¡Deberés estar feliz que yo os he llamado primero para felicitarle! Entendés que es un _gran_ _honor_ que yo sea el primero en fila."

"_Ya empezó. . ._" Cuauhtémoc subió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, dejando a la voz seguir con sus conclusiones.

". . .a pesar de la crisis económica que afronto. Pero, ya vez, las cosas se pueden solucionar cuando uno es tan grande como yo."

"Si, entiendo. Entiendo. No es necesario que me lo digas. Tienes la siguiente reunión de la OEA para decirme que no es tu culpa que te fuiste a la chingada por andar tragando Dólares gringos"

"¡Dejate de conclusiones barbarás, che!" Refunfuñó la voz. "Y sobre depender del Dólar Americano, no tenés nada que pregonar considerando que lo dice alguien que vive tan pegado al norte. . "

"Lo pendejo de Estados Unidos no se me pega, de una vez te aviso." Cuauhtémoc sonrió. "Y las crisis económicas son mi pan de cada día, así que no tienes nada con qué defenderte."

"Con que así te portas conmigo a pesar de que he sido de lo más cordial."

"Pues tienes conceptos raros de cordialidad. Pero, se te perdona por ser Argentino" Comenzó a reírse el joven.

"Lo decís como si fuera algo malo." Protestó Martín.

"_FUUUUUUUUUSH!_" El joven cuyos pantalones ya yacían en el suelo movió la mano sobre de su rostro, haciendo que este fuera una aeronave saliendo de ruta.  
"¡¿Y qué carajos querés decir con eso?!"

"Te lo dejo de tarea. Mira, tengo otras llamadas" Mintió, a pesar de que el teléfono de su cuarto sí tenía capacidad de multi-línea. "A de ser mi jefe. Luego te marco."

"¡Sos igual que todos! ¡Hmph!"

Y sin dejar lugar a más protestas, México colgó.

A pesar de ser como era, Argentina de algún modo siempre lograba alegrarlo más.

"Por lo general." Agregó mentalmente, retirando los pantalones del suelo y poniéndolos en su cama. Su cuarto era de unos 70 metros cuadrados. 'Lo suficiente para dormir' según él mismo decía. Era de los edificios nuevos cercanos a la Torre PEMEX, por lo cual quedaba cerca de muchos de los lugares que frecuentaba. Entre ellos su amado Castillo de Chapultepec y qué decir de la Residencia Oficial de los Pinos en donde la familia del actual Presidente habían de estar.

Se preguntaba si era buena idea el irlos a visitar primero antes de irse a festejar.

"¡Ingasu!" Le sonó de nuevo el teléfono, y lo contestó de forma rápida. "¿Bueno?"

"Felicidades por tu nuevo Presidente, México." La voz que salía del teléfono no denotaba ningún tipo de felicidad ni de emoción. México tragó saliva al reconocer la voz de Carlos. Si la voz de el Gran Cambio había corrido tanto al punto de que Venezuela mismo haya tenido que llamar, significaba que lo veían de igual forma. Esto lo llenó de emoción. "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

A decir verdad, la voz de Venezuela no concordaba en todo con su recia forma de ser ni su figura. A pesar de exhibir algo de musculatura, su figura lo hacía ver más andrógino que nada. Rumores corrían por Sur América de que Venezuela realmente era una chica y que utilizaba vendas muy apretadas que le apretaban el pecho a tal modo que explicaba su tiesa postura y forma acortada de hablar. Cuando le preguntaba a Carlos Miguel, Colombia, si los rumores eran ciertos este último se ponía sonrojado y nervioso. Siempre terminaba con una historia larga de Simón Bolívar y de cómo consiguió la espada del Libertador. Si fuese cierto que era mujer, eso explicaría por qué a pesar de sonar tan dura y profunda en persona, al teléfono era más suave, con un timbre diferente.

"Um, me ha ido bien. Muchas gracias." Le respondió sencillamente.

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Espero poder seguir haciendo tratos con usted. Brindaré por un futuro excelente en este nuevo Milenio que comienza. Mi Comandante se pondrá en contacto con su Presidente lo más pronto posible"

"B-Bueno, um..." Esto lo sorprendió. "Aún necesita que le demos el acta como Presidente Electo. Después falta que hagamos la ceremonia el primero de Diciembre y pues obviamente que pacte con él"

"Bien. Estaré al pendiente. Adiós."

Y colgó.

A Cuauhtémoc le palpitaba el pecho por la emoción y por la responsabilidad que se había dado cuenta que tenía ahora.

La posibilidad que los países de Latinoamérica lo vieran no solo con buenos ojos, pero con ojos de esperanza hacia un nuevo destino era algo grande, nuevo y excitante. Pero también le daba miedo que llegase a fracasar rotundamente, como en veces anteriores.

Recordó para sí que en esas ocasiones, le atosigaban las constantes guerras civiles provocadas por las facciones del poder: Conservadores, Liberales, Revolucionarios del lado Villista, Zapatista .. . su hermana. . .

Nunca acababa y nadie se ponía de acuerdo y cuando la batalla terminaba, uno quedaba peor que antes. Era normal que zopilotes oportunistas surcaran cerca de ellos pero le agradecía a Dios que nunca llegaron a perder completamente la soberanía.

Le llovieron las llamadas esa tarde, al punto de tener que llevar el teléfono al baño y cuidar no tropezarse con el cordón. Con 8,500 pesos al mes de renta, era algo difícil comprar una versión inalámbrica y el Secretario de Economía siempre le echaba porras en cuestiones de como él era independiente de su propio gobierno, "como la gente debería ser".

"Son una bola de piojosos, excepto con ellos mismos." Se decía.

Las llamadas venían principalmente de los países de América Latina: Uruguay; Paraguay, a quien aún le sigue diciendo Panamá; Bolivia, quien dijo que bajó lo más rápido de un cerro al enterarse; Brasil y sus apuestas para el Mundial de Corea-Japón; Colombia, quien se disculpó en repetidas veces por no darse la oportunidad de llamar.

"Y eso que soy actualmente quien sostiene la sede de la OEA" Se rió.

"No hay pedo, a veces pasa." México se rió en conjunto, asegurándole que no se preocupara demasiado.

Chile quien se disculpó por la actitud de Argentina.

"¡Y yo no sé qué tiene en la cabeza ese weón!" Manuel dijo a regañadientes

"¿Tiene _algo_ en la cabeza?"

Comenzaron luego a lloverle las felicitaciones de otras partes del mundo, el primero siendo España;

"¡Os he tratado de llamar en las últimas 3 horas pero el teléfono suena ocupado! ¿Acaso has vuelto a olvidar el pagar el teléfono?" Antonio preguntó de manera preocupada.

"No ando tan pobre el día de hoy. Lo que pasa es que me han llovido llamadas como loco"

"Bueno, hombre, eso es de esperarse" Ahora sonaba feliz, quizá algo orgulloso. "La noticia ha llegado hasta la misma Cataluña. Según tengo entendido, vuestro nuevo Presidente es una novedad."

"¡Más que eso!" México no contuvo su emoción. "¡Es un cambiazo! Para que te des cuenta, es como cuando Franco se murió. Nomás que nuestro Franco son los del PRI."

". . .no supuse que era tan malo vuestro gobierno" Antonio respondió secamente.

"Pues dos-tres." Cuauhtémoc trató de alivianar la situación. No era bueno recordarle algo así a España. "Es que no es bueno que solo un partido ande chingándole por tanto tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"Supongo." España al parecer notó el esfuerzo de quien alguna vez fue su colonia para animarlo, a modo de que respondió más favorablemente. "Pero, es bueno. Un cambio siempre es bienvenido. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Os deseo lo mejor a vos para este comienzo de Cargo! Y, vaya, ¡De Mileno!" Empezó a reír "¡No creí ver venir otro! Verdaderamente increíble. Os deseo una larga vida como la que he tenido, y mejor inclusive"

"Te lo agradezco. Igual, que te la pases bien por ahí"

"¡Buenas Noches, México!"

"Buenos Días, Madre."

* * *

Francia;

"Vosotros crees que podríamos reunirnos pronto para celebrar de una forma _más_ privada?"

"¿Con Chardonnay y todo incluido?"

"_Claro_ que con Chardonnay." Francis rió suavemente. México no pudo evitar sonreír e imaginarse la pose del francés, observando el amanecer en Paris. "Propongo utilizar unas sogas de seda para acompañar."

"¿No crees que se van a resbalar de la copa?" Cuauhtémoc frunció el ceño, confundido.

"No si las aprietas _fuertemente_."Volvió a reír, disfrutando de la ingenuidad de su querido amigo.

* * *

Alemania;

"Mexiko, Felicidades por unas elecciones de buen provecho." Las palabras de Ludwig podrían servir de balas a la velocidad que salían. Su acento en su Español no le ayudaba mucho a discernir lo que decía. "Espero que sigamos siendo aliados"

"Am, seh. Danke?"

"Oy! Westen! Lassen Sie mich mit ihm reden für einen Augenblick!" Se escuchó una voz en el fondo. Y luego algún tipo de discusión la cual no le pudo entender absolutamente nada. Se escuchaba como se peleaban por el teléfono y el pase de manos entre ellos.

"Hallo? Mexiko?"

"Er, Guten tag?" Cuauhtémoc sonaba confundido.

"Ah! Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Gut!"

". . .no mucho, lo siento." Decidió responderle en Ingles. "Austria me enseñó pero casi no me acuerdo."

"El problema radica en que _Austria_ no es un buen maestro." La voz gruñó. "Si _yo_ te hubiese enseñado Alemán, lo tendrías como idioma Nacional"

". . .no creo que eso pase. . . "

"De todas formas, quiero personalmente felicitarte por tus resultados." Continuó, la voz ahora más relajada. "No es muy común que hablen de elecciones de otros lados aquí en Europa. Bueno, culparé a España por eso. ¿Supongo que ya hablaste con él?"

"Si, ya. Gracias."

"Es lamentable que _Austria_ haya sido quien mandó el Archiduque. Estoy seguro que si Francia no hubiera empezado esa guerra y fuéramos aliados, _yo_ te hubiese mandado a un noble Alemán y tu hubieses avanzado más rápido. ¡Hubieras tenido el privilegio de ser parte del mejor imperio del mundo! Pero, lo pasado es pasado, ¿no lo crees?"

México tragó en seco. Recordó a ese hombre y le dio algo de añoranza y tristeza. Al menos ya estaba en paz. . .

"Aún hablaría Español, si a eso vas." se rió

"En unos doscientos años empezarías a olvidarlo. Créemelo. Aunque, que yo sepa aún sabe ese otro idioma. Bueno, ¡qué más da! Felicidades"

"Muchas Gracias, Prusia."

"Ah! Gut! ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien que se acuerda!"

"Ya basta, Gilbert." Ludwig sonaba avergonzado.

"Bien, bien. Bueno, a ver si algún día decidimos visitar Puebla. Ya sabes. . .'negocios'"

"¿Cuantos vochos quieren?" La sonrisa del latino creció.

"¡Todos! ¡Al fin y al cabo que son míos! ¡BAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

* * *

Inglaterra;

"Congratulations on the result of your latest election, lad"

"Why, thank you." Respondió el mexicano, emulando el acento Inglés.

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué suena a agua corriendo?"

"He estado tratando de meterme a la tina y no he podido por tanta llamada. Hace como diez minutos que fue mi última llamada, así que pensé aprovechar esta chance."

"Erm. . ." Arthur emitió un sonido a partir de su sorpresa, riéndose al final avergonzado. "V-vaya, entonces te han llovido felicitaciones. Me alegro por vos"

"Si, de hecho me sorprende que sean tantas. Nunca pensé recibir tanto afecto por algo que realmente nomas me debería incumbir a mí. Pero, me hace muy feliz saber que estoy en la mente de todos"

"Así es como es en estos tiempos donde todo mundo está conectado" Inglaterra concluyó. "Uno no es solo en este mundo. Una lección valiosa por aprender."

"¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Arthur nunca contestó.

* * *

Italia;

"¡Felicidades, Amigo Messico!" Feliciano sonaba muy feliz al teléfono.

"¡Hey! ¡Feli! ¡Hace mucho que no te oigo!"

"He estado algo distraído, debo de admitirlo, pero todo está bien por aquí. ¿Cómo estás? Dime, ¿vendrás para acá a la boda de tu Presidente?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Cuauhtémoc sonaba confundido.

"¿Es que no lo sabías? El Vaticano ha anulado el matrimonio de la bela señorita que acompaña a tu nuevo líder. Cuando supe la noticia, ¡yo también me sorprendí! Le pregunté a mi hermano si eso era realmente posible y él me gruño diciéndome que 'solo él sabe.' "

"¿Entonces _sí_ se van a casar por la iglesia? ¡¿En el Vaticano?!"

"Yo creo." Feliciano sonaba confundido ahora. "¿Tus políticos no te dicen nada?"

"Pues no por nada no me gustan." El mexicano gruñó.

"Comprendo. Comprendo _muy bien_ lo que se siente. Es triste, realmente." El súbito tono amargo de Feliciano fue remplazado rápidamente por su habitual energía. "Entonces, ¿vas a venir? ¡Ah! ¡Te quiero ver, Messico! ¡Haríamos muchas cosas juntos tu y yo! Podrías incluso darme consejos con las chicas."

"¡Ah, no! Eso último es pago por clase" Bromeó.

"¡Wah! ¡¿Es en serio?!"

"Bueno, como eres muy buen compa, quizá te haga un descuento. . ."

* * *

China;

"Infinitas felicitaciones y buena fortuna para tu próximo gobierno a comenzar"

"Muchas Gracias, Yao."

"Por cierto, acerca de ese tratado de Libre comercio. . ."

"¡Ya te dije que no voy a convertir a Tepito en Mercado Chino!"

* * *

Japón;

"Omedetou Gozaimashita, Mexico-san"

"Arigatou Gosaimashita"

"Veo que hablas Japonés. Me sorprende gratamente."

"Es difícil no hablarlo después de los videos que me encontré por Tepito. Muy interesantes."

"¿Te-Tepito?"

"¡Seh! ¡Es un mercado grande! ¡Ahí compro cosas de tu país!"

"Creo que estas confundiéndonos de nuevo, Mexico-san" Kiku sonaba algo nervioso.

"¿Ah? ¿Que no el Hentai viene de por ahí?"

"P-Por favor. .no tan alto. . ."

* * *

Korea;

"¿Oye, es cierto que comenzaras un Tratado de Libre comercio con China? ¡Yo quiero también!"

"Ve haciendo fila. . ."

* * *

Y de partes tan remotas como Canadá.

"¿Eh? ¿70 años?" Mathew sonaba sorprendido. ¡Wow! ¡Eso es mucho!

Para este entonces había decidido meterse a la tina. Por medio de la Televisión, escuchaba como entonaban las mañanitas al nuevo Presidente. Resultaba ser que ese mismo día había nacido. Interesante dato a notar, y que regalo - notó Cuauhtémoc.

"Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo saber algo?"

"Adelante. Claro" Contestó, sosteniendo el teléfono con la mano derecha, la cual mantenía seca.

"¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"

Suspiró profundamente.

¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?

Tantas injusticias, tanto malgasto de recursos, tantas malas decisiones y de maltratos, de clamores que nunca serán escuchados y de una justicia lenta y parcial.

¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo a que llegue a un punto donde la gente más pobre muere lentamente y donde los ricos son intocables? Donde los que hacen las leyes las rompen o las crean con intereses propios.

¿Por qué esperar tanto?

". . ._en este país no hay tal cosa como el cambio_. . ."

"La verdad. . . "

Miedo.

Miedo las consecuencias del Cambio.

Canadá no podría entenderlo. Su vida es mucho más cómoda, libre.

Mientras él vive en un apartamento que no es subsidiado por el gobierno, gobierno que le paga 1500 pesos semanales de 'Pensión Honoraria Nacional', Mathew vive en una cómoda casa cerca de su centro de gobierno. Mantenido y solicitado por su gobierno progresista, en vez de ignorado y desinteresado.

Canadá tiene lo suficiente para poder servirse comida todos los días, mientras que él vive de la buenaventura de le proporciona su gente.

Canadá no es molestado por su hermano, ni le es ordenado que hacer para complacerlo.

El agua de repente se sintió fría, gruesa.

El pequeño girasol que estaba en su ventana, pálido por la luz exterior, se veía seco. Muerto.

El líquido a su alrededor comenzó a entibiarse a una temperatura y grosor familiar.

A pesar de la claridad de esta y de que podía ver su cuerpo a través de él, no podía dejar de pensar en estar metido en aquel fluido vital. Vida cuando dentro, muerte cuando fluye fuera.

Empezó a escuchar los gritos provocados por los jóvenes que pedían un cambio. Comenzó a escuchar las respuestas que su gobierno les daba.

Desde entonces comenzó a odiar los girasoles, murmuró para sí tratando de no sollozar. Su mano derecha aún sostenía el teléfono pero esta solo era soportada por la tina. Mathew estaba tratando de llamar por su atención.

"¿Alejandro? ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Ah? Sí. . Es que casi me quedo dormido. . ." Mintió a medias. "Ando en la tina."

"¿En la tina?" A Mathew le pareció gracioso. "Lo lamento, no quería molestarte. Nunca pensé que estarías dándote un baño."

"Pues, ya ves." Le respondió con el mismo humor. "Mañana es un gran día. Una nueva era ha comenzado, después de todo."

"Lo dices con tanta seguridad." Canadá sonaba feliz. "Sabes, siempre me ha sorprendido tu optimismo. En veces, me gustaría tenerlo."

"¿En serio?" El mexicano rio para sí mismo, recordandose tomar unas copas de Tequila antes de acostarse.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana del 3 de Julio.

Apenas hacia media hora que Cuauhtémoc se había podido ir a dormir, pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro y su nuevo jefe.

Aún sentía la felicidad en los corazones de su gente, aún sentía su energía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que recordó en la tina y la pregunta que le había hecho Mathew.

Supuso que, por las celebraciones de ayer, le dejarían en paz por el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, una última llamada cambiaría sus planes.

A las dos con quince, y con un sentimiento similar al de una cruda, México fue a levantar el teléfono que había dejado en el baño.

Se sentó en la taza y rezongado respondió.

"¿Bueno?"

"Well, hello there Mexico. Good Morning buddy."

Esa odiosa voz.

Puta madre, y a esta hora. . .

"¿Qué quieres? Son las pinches dos y media de la puta mañana. En Washington son como las tres. ¡No mames!"

Alfred se rio entre dientes. Pero esta risa no era de un humor muy alegre.

"I see I woke you up at a bad time. Perhaps I should congratulate you for your new Boss first"

"A ver, pinche güey" Considerando sus pensamientos y la hora que era, Cuauhtémoc era fácil de enojar. Comenzó a hablarle en inglés. "Neta, ya ni chingas. Literalmente todo el mundo me llamó a una hora decente y tu ni pedo. ¡Ah! Pero andas de culero tratando de hacerme enojar. Pues ¡ya! ¡Estoy enojado! ¡Emputado si quieres! ¡¿Qué carajos no puede esperar hasta mañana?!"

"Te recuerdo, _amigou,_" Su tono de voz no cambió en lo absoluto, haciendo al otro enojar más. "que _hoy_ es tres de Julio. Mañana es cuatro."

"Pues, ¡felicidades!" Cuauhtémoc aplaudió a modo de sarcasmo. "Ya no ocupas una estúpida computadora para saber la fecha. Ahora, nada más ocupas aprenderte la geografía de tu pinche casa sin un puto mapa."

"Supongo que te has olvidado de mi cumpleaños, entonces." Alfred respondió con un dejo de tristeza fingida. "Te perdono el hecho que no vengas a mi fiesta del día de antier por lo de tus elecciones, pero lo mínimo que me merezco es un regalo."

"Salinas ya te dio mi trasero en el '94 y Zedillo me endeudó contigo. ¡¿Qué puto regalo te voy a dar?! A parte, tu nunca te acuerdas del mío"

"¡Claro que lo sé, _silly_!" Estados Unidos se rio a voces. "¡Es el Cinco de Mayo!"

"¡CHINGA A TU REPUTA MADRE, PINCHE ALFREDO!" Cuauhtémoc le gritó, oyendo como Alfred se reía cada vez más y más.

"Como sea," Continuó el estadounidense. "mañana es mi cumpleaños y espero recibir mi regalo. Ya sabes lo que me gusta."

"¡En tu puta madre te lo voy a dar!"

"Cálmate, _darling_. Siempre haces lo mismo cada año." Volvió a reírse para sí. "Y a final de cuentas terminas arrastrándote a mi casa en pos de mantener nuestra relación diplomática 'saludable'. "

"Para mi tu información, son mis putos Líderes quienes deciden si voy o no a que me violes." Cuauhtémoc gruñó, tratando de calmarse lo más que podía notando que esto le parecía entretenido a Estados Unidos. "Pero, ¡ya vez! _Voila! _¡Tengo un nuevo Jefe! ¡Y no es de los lamebolas del PRI!" Chasqueó los dedos. "Te aseguro que para el próximo año, ¡va a valer madres tu pinche TLCAN y tu influencia! Escuché que mi nuevo Presidente es hombre de negocios y como sabes, a ese tipo de gente no les gusta que otros les manejen el changarro."

Alfred volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Cuauhtémoc le demandó silencio pero no le fue escuchada su demanda.

Después de 2 minutos, el estadounidense prosiguió.

"¿_De veras_ crees tú que va a deshacerse del NAFTA?" Trató de contener otra carcajada. "Si realmente es un hombre de negocios, se dará cuenta que mi influencia es lo que mueve a la economía de _tú_ miserable país. Comprenderás, mi estimado _Cujuatehmock_, que no hay diferencias realmente entre un buen hombre de negocios y un hombre de la política. Cuando hay ganancias de por medio, harán todo lo que sea necesario, incluso vender al pueblo al mejor postor. _Esa_ es la forma de la economía actual para países como el tuyo."

Cuauhtémoc apretó los dientes. Quería en ese momento cortar la llamada. Quería decirle a Alfred que dejara de insultarlo, de atosigarlo y prohibirle que le hablase de tal forma, de hacer tales actos hirientes a su dignidad. A su soberanía.

La pregunta que le hizo Canadá en su última llamada resonó en él.

_"¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"_

"O te mueves con ella, o te hundes." Alfred concluyó.

A pesar de ser Julio, a casi 24 grados Celsius, comenzó a sentir un escalofrío familiar en su piel.

El cuarto tenía un silencio tétrico, solo interrumpido ocasionalmente por las sirenas de los policías.

El mexicano suspiró, completamente calmado.

Este sería el último año, ¿verdad?

Se comenzó a frotar la sien.

"¿. . .A qué hora vienes por mí al Aeropuerto?

* * *

**_/Las Historias del/_**

**PROYECTO HETALIA**

**Historia de México**


End file.
